fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo 3DS Advanced
The Nintendo 3DS Advanced is the successor to the Nintendo 3DS. Built in software and applications * System Settings - Change the settings for your 3DS Advanced to your liking like adding backgrounds to the Home Menu. * Arcade Center - Play downloaded games and games that are inserted into the system. You can also activate Download Play here and play multiplayer Game Boy games. * Mii Studio - Create customized avatars called Miis. You can transfer Miis from the Wii and the 3DS. * 3DS Advanced Camera - Take 3D photos and videos. * 3DS Advanced Sound - Play with sounds and music. * StreetPass SpotPass Zone - Exchange data information with other 3DS owners with StreetPass activated. You can also check SpotPass notifications from Nintendo. * Internet Browser - Access a very powerful internet browser with ease. * The N-Shop - Download fun applications using Nintendo Points. * AR Games - Play video games that unfold into the real world. * Face Raiders - Shoot faces with tennis balls. * Mario Paint - A very extensive and updated version of Mario Paint from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. * Solar Sun Satalite - An updated and very easier version of the Satellaview. This could also act as the radio application for the 3DS Advanced. * Friend List - Find friends all over the world. * Game Notes - Make notes for games. * Activity Log - View your activity history. * Chatter Center - Use this application for using the system as a phone, video chat, or text messager. (Special headphones required for phone and video chatting.) * Mini Mario - A built-in game application. Play either Mario or Luigi and save Princess Peach from Bowser in eight side-scrolling worlds. * Mini Zelda - Another built-in game application. Play as Link and save Princess Zelda from Ganondorf in thirteen top-down perspective dungeons. * Game & Watch 3DS Advanced- Allows you to play every Game & Watch made.... In 3D! The ones that were featured in the Game & Watch Gallery series have modern modes in this 3DS Advanced feature! Plus, some that weren't in the Game & Watch Gallery series will have modern modes! Yes, this has Parachute x Octopus from Game & Watch Collection 2. Parachute x Octopus even has a modern mode with lots of gameplay changes, so many, it is a competetly different game! This even has those that didn't have Nintendo characters, like Mickey & Donald, Popeye, and Snoopy! Ideal for Game & Watch collectors, that is, if they don't care about the boxes, styrofoams, or battery covers. Differences to the Nintendo 3DS This is NOT a subtype of a 3DS so it's an obvious difference. The system still uses game cards but the cards turn more to a more square shape with round corners. The dual screens are now equally sized like the Nintendo DS series. The 3D top screen not only displays 3D depth display, it now also does 3D popping display and the picture display is 1080p (540p each eye). The touch screen is now multitouch and has a higher resolution of 840p. The 3DS Advanced has dual analog circle pads located on the bottom of the system like the PlayStation series (excluding the PlayStation Portable). The A,B,X,Y buttons are joined with two new buttons, C and Z. There are four shoulder buttons like to the Playstation series (excluding the Playstation Portable) called L1, L2, R1 and R2. The L2 and R2 will now not only be buttons, but also will be analog triggers. But The dual circle pads, like the Playstation Series (excluding the Playstation Portable), also have buttons inside, one on each circle pad, named L3 and R3, respectivley. The 3D depth slider is now located on the left upper-half of the system as on the right a new 3D control slider that has to do with controlling of how things pop up. There are three cameras in and out of the game system so in total there are six cameras. Two specialized 3D cameras are next to eachother to take 3D pictures while one regular 2D camera is situated inbetween the two cameras. There is a Game Boy slot that can play Game Boy, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance games located at the bottom. Additionally, the 3DSA slot is located at the back as usual like the 3DS and the DS. Next to the slot is a 3DS slot to play 3DS/DS games and unusually, there is a DS only slot located on the left which is also where the SD card slot would be located at. This allows you to hold two DS games at the same time in your system and allows you to alternate which DS game to play. The system also acts a phone to use. You automatically receive your phone number when you have received you 3DSA. You need special Nintendo headphones for this. You can now go to other applications without having the other application interrupted other than just other built in software like the Internet Browser. Colors 3DSASG.PNG 3DSASY.PNG 3DSASDB.PNG 3DSART.png 3DSAS.png 3DSASM.PNG Two colors will be available at launch. * Blue Shades (Blue) * Red Tones (Red) These colors were chosen as they represent the classic colors of 3D. Along with Blue Shades and Red Tones, the following colors are planned in the making, * Dark Blue * Yellow * Green * Magenta These colors also represent the colors of 3D, just not as popular. Games Category:Consoles Category:Upcoming Systems Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Retro Fantendo Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles